


I Love You More Than Millicent

by Sassy_Dinosaur



Series: I Love You More Than... [23]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 09:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8884879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Dinosaur/pseuds/Sassy_Dinosaur





	

Hux walked into his and Kylo’s shared apartment reluctantly. “Kylo?” He and Kylo had gotten into a silly fight the night before and he wasn’t sure if Kylo was still mad or not.

“Kylo?” Hux repeated when no reply came. He walked over to their bedroom door, turning the knob revealed that it was locked.

“Kylo!? OPEN UP!” Hux yelled childishly.

“Hux shut up!” Hux smiled at the reply. He wasn’t happy that Kylo was still upset, but at least he was talking.

“I thought you said you weren’t talking to me…” Hux mocked.

“I’m not!” Kylo yelled

“Sure sounds like you are, Kylo!”

“I'M NOT TALKING TO YOU UNTIL YOU SAY YOU LOVE ME MORE THAN YOUR CAT!” The door swung open. Kylo was red in the face with tears in his eyes; Hux couldn’t help but laugh.

“That’s what this is about?” Hux fell on his ass in a fit of laughter.

“Yes…” Kylo whispered shyly.

“Fine. Fine. Kylo Ren. I love you more than Millicent.” Hux stood up and opened his arms to Kylo.

“Yay!” Kylo jumped into Hux’s open arms, knocking both of them down.


End file.
